total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fast
Fast & Furious also known as Fast & Furious IV is a 2009 American street racing action film directed by Justin Lin and written by Chris Morgan. It is the fourth installment in The Fast and the Furious film series. The plot connects with the franchise's original film from which Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriguez, and Jordana Brewster reprise their roles. Despite being the fourth episode of the series, it is set before its third installment, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Plot Five years after leaving Los Angeles, Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) and his new crew, consisting of his girlfriend, Leticia "Letty" Ortiz (Michelle Rodriguez), Leo Tego (Tego Calderón), Rico Santos (Don Omar), Cara Mirtha (Mirtha Michelle) and Han Seoul-Oh (Sung Kang), are hijacking fuel tankers in the Dominican Republic. Dominic begins to suspect the trail is too hot, after Han informs him that one of his garages have been raided, forcing the crew to disband and go their separate ways. Realizing that he has to move, he packs his things in the middle of the night and leaves Letty behind in order to protect her from harm. 3 months later, Dominic is now residing in Panama City, and while there, he gets a call from his sister, Mia Toretto (Jordana Brewster), who tells him that Letty has been murdered after getting into a near fatal car accident. Heartbroken, Dominic heads back to Los Angeles in his red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle over the Mexico border to her funeral (but hidden so he wouldn't be arrested) to examine Letty's crash and finds traces of nitromethane on the ground. He then goes to the only car mechanic that sells nitromethane and coerces him into giving him the name David Park (Ron Yuan), the man who ordered the fuel, and informs him that the car that uses nitromethane is a green 1972 Ford Gran Torino Sport. Meanwhile, U.S. FBI agent Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) is trying to track down a drug dealer named Arturo Braga (Robert Miano). His search leads him to (ironically) David Park, and using illegal modification record on his car, he tracks him down. Dominic arrives at Park's apartment first and hangs him out of the window by his ankles before letting go. Brian, who was also on his way to Park's place, saves Park and Park becomes the FBI's new informant. Park gets Brian into a street race through Los Angeles. Brian selects a modified 2001 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 from the Impound Lot. Dominic also shows up to race in his modified Chevelle. Gisele Yashar (Gal Gadot), the liaison for Braga, reveals that the winner will become the last driver on a team that traffics heroin between the Mexico–United States border. Dominic wins by bumping Brian's car, making him lose control. Brian uses his power as an F.B.I. agent to arrest another driver, Dwight Mueller (Greg Cipes), and takes his place on the team. The following day, the team meets one of Braga's men, named Fenix (Laz Alonzo), and Dominic notices that Fenix drives the same Torino as the mechanic described. They drive across the border using underground tunnels to avoid detection. Brian had prior knowledge that, after the heroin was delivered, Braga ordered the drivers to be killed. However it was revealed to Dominic from Fenix that he killed Letty personally, and after a tense stand-off, Dominic detonates his car with nitrous to distract Braga's men and Brian hijacks a 1999 Hummer H1 with $60 million worth of heroin. Both Dominic and Brian drive back to L.A and hide the heroin in a police impound lot, where Brian picks up a modified 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI, and they drive to Dominic's hideout. Later on, Dominic finds out Brian was the last person to contact Letty, which results in him being attacked by Dominic before he could explain to him until he learns Letty was working undercover for Brian, tracking down Braga in exchange for clearing Dominic's record. Brian tells his superiors that in exchange for Dominic's pardon, he will lure Braga into a trap, forcing him to personally show up to exchange money for the heroin. At the drop site, the man who claims to be "Braga", is revealed as a decoy, and "Campos" (John Ortiz), the real Braga, escapes and flees to Mexico. Brian and Dominic travel to Mexico on their own to catch Braga. They find him at a church and apprehend him. As Braga's henchmen try to rescue Braga, Brian and Dominic drive through the underground tunnels back to the United States. Brian crashes his car after taking fire from Braga's men. He is then injured after being T-boned by Fenix at the end of the tunnel. Before Fenix can kill Brian, Dominic drives into and kills Fenix. As police and helicopters start approaching the crash site on the American side of the border, Brian tells Dominic to leave, but Dominic refuses saying that he is tired of running. Despite Brian's request for clemency, the judge sentences Dominic to 25 years to life while Brian resigns from the F.B.I. Dominic boards a prison bus that will transport him to Lompoc penitentiary. As the bus drives down the road, Brian, Mia, Leo, and Santos arrive in their cars to intercept it. Cast *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto, an auto mechanic, ex-convict, elite street racer and a street smart hijacker from the United States. Dominic is wanted for committing numerous semi-truck hijackings. At the beginning of the film, he is living in the Dominican Republic and drives a black Buick Grand National to hijack fuel trucks. *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner, a former police officer, auto mechanic and elite street racer. Brian is now an F.B.I. agent on the trail of the Mexican drug lord Arturo Braga. He drives a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, and then switches to Subaru Impreza STI Hatchback. *Michelle Rodriguez as Leticia Ortiz, Dominic's girlfriend who lives with him in the Dominican Republic. She drives a silver Plymouth Satellite (with Road Runner lights). *Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto, Dominic's younger sister and Brian's former girlfriend. She drives a Honda NSX-R (although she also owns a white Honda Integra Type R). *John Ortiz as Arturo Braga / Ramon Campos, a drug lord who wants drivers to smuggle heroin across the USA / Mexico Border. *Laz Alonso as Fenix Calderon, Arturo Braga's main henchman. He is Letty's murderer and he drives a green 1972 Ford Gran Torino Sport. *Gal Gadot as Gisele Yashar, a liaison for Braga. *Sung Kang as Han, a street racer and member of Dominic's crew, who also appeared in Tokyo Drift (setting this film as a prequel). *Tego Calderón as Leo Tego, a member of Dominic's crew. *Don Omar as Rico Santos, a member of Dominic's crew. *Jack Conley as Penning, head of F.B.I. *Shea Whigham as Ben Stasiak, F.B.I. agent. *Liza Lapira as Sophie Trinh, F.B.I. agent. *Mirtha Michelle as Cara Mirtha, a member of Dominic's crew and Han's girlfriend. *Greg Cipes as Dwight Mueller, Braga's Camaro driver. *Ron Yuan as David Park. Category:Films Category:2009 release Category:The Fast and the Furious series Category:Vin Diesel films Category:Paul Walker films Category:Michelle Rodriguez films